EndQuake
by FallenZApple
Summary: Do you believe in alien invasions? What if I told you a heroine named Quake said to have come from the year 2017?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Avengers & S.H.I.E.L.D is owned by Disney & Marvel.

Chapter I

Friends or Foes?

The lights flicker and everything went black in the universe. It had happened. The Avengers lost to the Mad Titan, Thanos. He have brought balance to the universe with a single snap of his fingers, his goal; the annihilation of half the population in the universe. Thanos's plan succeeded. But the being with the power of a God decided to be no more than a simple farmer instead of ruling the universe. Finally he was able to rest. He have retired from universal war. But the Avengers didn't.

"...Not us."

The former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Philp Coulson decided to retire with Agent May in Tahiti to peacefully live whatever few days he had left from his deal with the Ghost Rider, meanwhile, Director Mackenzie, Quake and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s team decided to go find the version of Fitz which is supposed to be frozen in some place in space.

Year 2017

The World was screaming for mercy...

People started to become dust all over the world and others died because of the catastrophe caused by this phenomenon. Following this annihilation, the Zephyr One crashed on the island of Mo'orea.

She gave a painful moan and lifted her face. Her hand was covered in blood, the agent beside her was bleeding. Daisy shook his shoulder a bit but he didn't respond.

"David!" There were no signs that Agent David had survive the impact. "Mack! Yo-Yo?" Nobody answered. "W-what the hell?" Looking up close she saw that David's left side had a pole piercing his ribs, but that wasn't what made her stomach sink, behind the pilot sit there was dust all over the Zephyr One floor. It looked like ash.

Daisy groaned.

"Put your hands up!", "Put your hands where we can see them!" multiple soldiers came inside the Zephyr One with assult riffles among them there were voices Daisy could recognize but she played along. "Okay." She knelt on the ground, and they cuff her hands behind her back.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. van pulled over on the road, a man got out removing his sunglases when a soldier approached him. "Sir, we have never seeing anything like this." One of the agents stated. "Do we clean up?"

"No." There he was. Agent Philp Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy could only gasped, Coulson looked younger than last time she saw him. "Coulson!" She shouted. Philp turned around at the same time his S.H.I.E.L.D. team did to look at the woman on the grey suit knelt outside of the unidentify flying object. "Who is she?" he asked.

"We have no idea, sir. She doesn't appeared in any of the S.H.I.E.L.D. files."

"She one of ours?"

"She was carrying a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID, Sir."

"What's on the bag?"

"We found a male with the same S.H.I.E.L.D. ID but he didn't make it."

Coulson took her ID wrapped in a plastic bag, and walked toward the young woman. Daisy was wishing that she shouldn't had said his name right now. This had to be some weird alternative reality, maybe she was back in the framework again. She cleaned her troat and proceeded "Coulson. Can you cut me loose? They are kind of tight."

"Who are you?"

"Wut?"

"I know you're pretending to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with this fake ID, by the way ours don't look like yours." Coulson removed his S.H.I.E.L.D. ID revealing to Daisy that it was the old S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. "Great." She said.

"Busted."

"What year is it?"

"Funny, going by the aircraft I would say you're from outerspace but given that we found your dead friend also carrying a S.H.I.E.L.D badge, I'm not so sure."

"You're never gonna believe me."

"Try me."

Daisy looked sideways at the masked soldiers starring back, knowing that if this could somehow be the past, Hydra was close and she wasn't about to slip under their tentacles.

Her deduction had to be correct; Coulson didn't recognize his adoptive daughter, the old tech, the 2012 S.H.I.E.L.D vans and the old S.H.I.E.L.D. badges was proof enough that she somehow was between the years 2012-2014.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but not here."

Coulson had a mixed of confusion and anger in his face when he walked a few meters away from Daisy.

"Sir, we have a 0-8-4."

"Understood, sir."

Coulson walked to the team in front of him and nodded. They put a bag over Daisy's head and she taken to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vans for extraction.

Knowing that it was gonna be a long journey to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base she took the time to rest between the car exchanges and the flight.

Sooner than later Daisy was able to see light once again. She was inside an interogation room somewhere in the united states given the structure of the room.

"Hello?"

A few hours went by before a man entered the room. Chills went down Daisy's core when she saw the man who caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to fall in the exact same day she was officially recognize as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Rumors are that you fell from the sky." The old man with a dry voice took a sit in front of the table that seperated them from any physical contact, Daisy knew that the distance wouldn't save him if she decide to uses her powers on him, but she restrained from doing so. Having S.H.I.E.L.D. as an enemy after the aftermath wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"2012."

Daisy remained silent.

"There was something very interesting about your report, Agent Coulson mentioned that you wanted to know what year you were in, well, this is the year 2012."

The news of been on the year 2012 hit her hard. It was the year the Avengers were gonna get together for the first time but it was also the same year that Philp Coulson died. She wanted to take a deep breathe and ask to speak to him, but she couldn't put him in danger with the higher-ups.

Daisy layed back on the chair trying to relax, her team should had been out already looking for Fitz in 2017 if it wasn't for that portal that opened in the sky in front of the Zephyr One, she missed Fitzsimmons already.

Alexander Pierce was the current head of Hydra, actually, Pierce was one of the many heads of Hydra, and she had him right in front of her without been able to do anything about it.

"Any reason in particular?" Pierce placed his hands together on the table staring at her directly, Daisy found it unconfortable, "I hit my head when we crashed." Daisy put on a fake smile.

"I believe there's more to your story that you're telling." Alexander nodded to the double-face cristal window and a guard came inside with a young girl with a bag over her head. Pierce rose from his chair and sat the scuffed in front of Daisy.

"Now. I want you to explain to her who are you exactly."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier took out the bag from the young girl in front of Daisy, she had her mouth tight up, and she was crying after seeing the women in front of her.

"She is the real Daisy Johnson, a hacktivist that goes by the allias known as Skye, and her dna doesn't match your own."

Daisy's heart stopped. S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken her dna while she was a sleep. No, Hydra must had taken a blood example. She was looking at her younger-self and by her reaction, Daisy guessed that she wasn't told her real name.

Pierce order the soldier to release Skye from her bonds.

"W-What's happening here?"

"Don't worry everything is gonna be find."

Daisy told herself. By now she would had expected the universe to fall apart from their interaction but she was glad to be wrong, apperantly the universe is more stronger than she thought it would be. Reality wasn't a weak thing.

"Leave us." Pierce commanded the soldier, "Guard the door and don't let anyone come in." Daisy knew immediatly that the soldier had to be a Hydra sleeper agent.

He pulled a gun and placed on Skye's head.

"You will tell me everything you know or I will erase you from time."

"Please help me!" Skye was begin this older version of herself, she was trying to keep up with the kidnapping, her other self, and the fact that she was about to die.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Fine! I'll tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Earth 1.03

"It's really you." Pierce retreated the gun from Skye's head, and put it away. "Sorry about that. We'd to make sure you weren't a green slimy guy under that skin." Daisy frowned. For a second she didn't understood what he meant, but she knew what he was trying to do. And it wasn't going to work. He was Hydra. Expecting to hide his intentions with the old good cop-bad cop attitude to extract info from the victim wasn't going to work on her. At least she had the advantage of surprise, but risking an escape and becoming a fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Government. It wasn't worth the risk. Not yet at least.

She was alone. Trap in the tentacles of Hydra with her past-self from 2012 who was still a fan girl of Tony Stark. She couldn't see herself like that again. She had lost a lot. Grow. Even travel to outer-space and the future. Now she was in the past.

"Why do you look like me?" Skye had barely calmed herself, and still couldn't process her own image sitting in front of her, somehow, according to S.H.I.E.L.D. she was a time traveler from the future. It had to be a joke. But the resembles were undeniable.

"Agent Johnson, start from the beginning, leave no detail, no matter how small it's." Pierce stood in the middle of the table between the two of them.

"The world will be a better place without you knowing about the future." Daisy slipped her anger into words which shouldn't had been mentioned. Pierce's eye twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

"I better not say." Daisy mocked. "We did research on your partner before we brought you here, and I got Intel from one of the agents that David is still alive and working for S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

"Let me guess, that was the first clue about time travel been a possibility."

"Correct."

"It wasn't hard to find about your father." Pierce placed the classified files on the table for Skye to read. He stood behind her with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"I bet." Daisy knew that her father was a misunderstood man, and he was after Hydra and Whitehall. How her younger-self would take this was up for debate. There was a moment of silent.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk to us, I'll let you two catch up." Pierce left the room, but Daisy knew he would be watching and listening through the double mirror window.

"Is this true? Did our parents massacre that village?" Skye had read through the files by now while Daisy and Alexander Pierce were talking. Daisy nodded. "Tell me. Who do I become?"

"I- Listen. This is weird even for me. Alright. From here on I'm Daisy Johnson, and you will be Skye-"

"Why did you take on your birth name if you knew about this?" Skye threw the files into the wall furiously. This was bad. Skye wasn't this well. "Calm down." Daisy said.

"Why did you came back to this time?" Skye was now asking the right questions, and Hydra was listening any word about a future event, and they could win. "I- I don't know. We were going to find a friend, and the last thing I remember was waking up in 2012."

"You're telling me it was an accident that brought us together?"

"Since the universe hasn't fall apart yet, it won't hurt to tell you everything, but not here."

The room's door open. Pierce walked inside with two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents behind him, while the other one stood outside guarding the door.

"We just got confirmation that one of our bases got destroyed by an unknown source, Agent Coulson, and Director Fury among others made it out safely, but sadly we lost men, something that you may have prevented if you had told us about it."

"Oh my God." Skye commented looking at her future-self.

"Their deaths are on you." Pierce nodded to both of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who went to hold Daisy up.

"Where are you taking her?" Skye asked.

"Don't worry, dear. Your future is save with us. As long as you comply." Pierce turned around and existed the door. Daisy moved both hands upward sending the two soldiers into the wall behind her and knocking them unconscious. "Whoa." Skye commented. The centipede serum cock-tailed had made her a lot stronger thanks to the centipede and the super soldier serum mixture. But she wondered what else it had given her.

"When do I get superpowers?" Skye asked getting up from the chair.

"Know I now why I'd trouble socializing."

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents outside the room walked inside cocking their weapons. The one on the left raised his assault-riffle, and Daisy stopped the bullets in mid-air, before the other one could followed, Daisy used her vibration powers and knock both of the agents against walls.

"Are we terrorist now?" Skye wondered.

"This men are not S.H.I.E.L.D. they are Hydra, and Alexander Pierce is their leader."

"Ugh."

The hallway seemed very compact and something looked off when both of them walked outside the room, and the entire floor looked empty. At the end of the hallway was a huge window, it was the elevator, it seemed familiar. Daisy placed her hand on the glass and remembered when she send A.I.D.A. flying outside, during her time in the framework. Skye looked through the corner and got a glimpse of Alexander Pierce closing a door ahead.

"He got away." Skye said, "Don't be so sure." Daisy replied back walking to the others and using her hacking skills to get passed the security door's panel. "I- We designed the new security for S.H.I.E.L.D. going through the old one is a piece of cake when you already know the old design."

"Awesome. Is there something you can't do?" Skye asked. She stood mouth-opened when the doors opened and Pierce was standing behind a dozen of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with assault-riffles.

Daisy and Skye walked back to the elevator slowly.

"The elevator won't reach you in time. You have nowhere to go." Pierce said.

"I haven't try flying yet." Daisy used her powers with one hand to blow up the window next to them, and with the other hand she hold the hundreds of bullets shoot by the agents that could've been Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

"Hold on to me." Skye placed her arms around her future-self. Daisy didn't had her gauntlets so she fought through the pain when the bullets fell to the ground and used her powers again to launch herself out from the building just how she once did to reached Graviton in Chicago. In seconds, Daisy and Skye were flying through the city away from the Triskelion. "I'm slipping!" Skye shouted. Shortly, she fell. "Dammit." Daisy dived after Skye, wondering what would happen if she did die in the past, but Daisy snap out of it and grabbed Skye a few meters from the ground. Using her powers she soften the fall like she once did after absorbing the earthquake waves that would had destroyed Los Angeles thanks to Robbie's uncle.

The people that had moved back from the area in the streets were taking photos of them from afar, and mumbling something about twins that fell from the sky. Daisy thought about jumping a skyscrapers distance now that her powers were enhanced.

"We're alive?" Skye shouted all of a sudden, "We didn't die!"

"Huh. It seems you're handling the whole time travel dilemma pretty nice." Daisy replied, but soon she found weird that the pain in her arms started to fade. Had the cocktail centipede serum giving her Jiaying's regenerative abilities without any side-effects.

"Oh, right-" Skye fainted into Daisy's hands.

"Is your sister alright, miss?" Asked one of the bystanders as other people slowly approached to take pictures.

"Yeah. She'll be alright." She replied back to the resident of Washington, D.C. when she saw a blue Dodge Charger passing through behind the man.

"Robbie." Daisy remembered that Reyes had died early 2012. He could help them out.


End file.
